Forbearance
by The Lightning Phoenix
Summary: My greatest strength is my Narrative writing. This is a sad/depressing one-shot about a wolf who is nothing to those around him and is disrespected to an extent no living soul should ever have to persevere.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbearance**

The wisps of the clouds danced in the wind of the starry night sky, effortlessly shadowing the trees from the glorious white moon. Howls could be heard from the wolves of the pack, sharing their joyous love for one another during the full moon on a night of happiness and affection. However, not all are happy and are not with the one they should be with. Such was a wolf, sitting atop a mountain, looking over the valley. His silver-grey pelt was basked in the moonlight, ice-blue eyes glinting as he watched the couples together in dismay.

O, how cruel it was.

How delirious was he to think he had a chance. How could he, a lowly Omega, ever had loved the tan-brown Alpha? How he loved her amber eyes, her beautiful sleek and slender body, her caring and loving personality. All of it gone. Gone in a heartbeat. Scuffed out by a mere few words from his colleagues.

He knew it wouldn't be easy, why couldn't he have just become disinterested in her? Love someone else? No. That was impossible, he had tried but to no avail as he couldn't stop thinking about her. Every waking minute his mind was populated by her face, her voice, her scent. He longed to be with her, to talk to her, to hold her. But he can't. They won't let him. "It is pack-law" they say through the eyes that were clustered with tradition and self-worth. He can't stand it. He'd rather die than not be with her.

The thought ravished his mind like vultures to a corpse, he couldn't escape the inevitable fate the seemed to be the only option.

_I can't do this without her._

The wolf sighed, knowing that without her he was nothing. He was a mere disposable Omega that no-one cared for or hardly knew existed. He was the wolf whom they would come to when they were down and needed to abuse something to rid themselves of their anguish. He was the one they could beat-up without fearing the consequences; for there were none. But not anymore. He was going to take things into his own ability and end it.

As a tear slowly rolled down his cheek, he slowly got up and walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked down. He saw the ground far below, suddenly very welcoming as if it were beckoning him to do it. But then he shook his head and stepped back.

_I won't do that to her, I _can't_ do that to her._

How could he have even contemplated it? He couldn't leave her by herself, he was her closest friend-yet he couldn't be with her. It was just so…wrong. He then headed back to the feeding grounds, getting looks from the other wolves as he passed by but this was normal. This was how he was always treated and he didn't expect it to ever be any different. His sudden flare of defiance had crumbled to nothing and now he was broken again; his other half constantly driven away from him at the will of others.

As he passed by the large rock in the centre of their pack, the couples who were howling together seemed to stop if only to stare him out of their perception. To them, he was nothing. To them, he was just a distraction, an interference if you'd like. They all hated him yet couldn't understand why. Maybe it was because they couldn't stand the fact that they were so dependent on him to help save them from their fleeting emotions which cause them to fall astray. Or maybe they just couldn't comprehend the fact that that he had indeed saved them all.

He approached his den, noticing strange marks in the dirt outside the entrance. He then walked into find caribou bones piled high to the roof of his den. He sighed, walking back the way he came. Apparently it was funny to the Alphas who silently chuckled to themselves in the bushes they were hiding in.

Closing his eyes, he listened to his surroundings; taking in the sounds of the forest. The distant waterfall. The crickets. The howls of the couples. The wind through the trees. He took a deep breath of the night-air before walking past the howling rock again, ignoring the glares and comments. Swiftly he trekked up the mountain and soon reached the top again. He laid down to rest, slowly shutting his eyes but he could only to see her again. His eyes watered up and he knew he wasn't going to be getting any sleep.

He rolled onto his back to look at the night sky and was lost in the patterns of the stars. He always wondered why they were so pretty, but always ending up knowing that it was because God made them, and they were all unique. For what seemed like hours he stared into them, forgetting his every worry and doubt and just letting himself go. He even smiled as he saw a shooting star whiz by; he never smiled. Only when she was around.

Then slowly, he stood up again and walked towards the cliff again, not knowing whether or not he'd be able to resist its call. He found himself feeling an urge; and urge to end it all. He wouldn't be missed, no one would care. Most would be happy.

_I'm sorry Kate, I can't do this anymore._

He slowly lifted one leg of the ground and began to step over the edge, closing his eyes to remember the image of the stars in his mind-but something stopped him. He heard something behind him.

"Humphrey…what the hell are you doing…"

He turned around to see Kate, his love, her eyes seething with both anger and sadness. She had begun crying at what she had just seen about to happen. He hung his head in shame, not looking at her-how could he after that? He then heard the sound of her walking up to him he looked up to see her standing in front of him.

"I-I…"

Humphrey couldn't find the words so he just stopped and stood there silently, waiting for her to begin her onslaught.

"How could you do this to me…" Kate said as her tears fell to the ground. "You are my only friend…why Humphrey? Why?"

"I can't take it anymore…I just wanted it to end. I'm sorry Kate" He said as hung his head in shame once more.

His eyes widened in surprise when he felt her paws go around him and she embraced him, making him fall onto the ground.

"Please don't go…don't leave me!" she cried into his fur.

"Shhh now Kate…" Humphrey said soothingly as he stroked her fur.

"No Humphrey…you can't go! I…I-I love you!" she cried harder and his eyes widened in shock.

"Y-You…love me?" Humphrey asked as she looked up at him.

"Yes of course I do! You've always been there for me and you're my only friend!" she said as she kissed him.

It was the simple show of affection between the two that had touched fate's heart.

"B-but Kate…we can't be together…the pack won't-"

"Run away with me!" she said, clutching Humphrey's fur as she hugged him tighter. "I can't deal with all this stress, I just can't! I NEED you!"

Humphrey couldn't take seeing Kate so distressed, it tore away at his heart and tugged at his very soul. "Kate!" he said as he kissed her passionately. "I love you too. And I will follow you to the end of the earth."

Kate smiled at his affection before kissing him back. "Same here"

"Then let's get out of here"

They both then got up and ran into the trees, the moon shining down on them and the trees slowly dancing with the wind as they passed them.

_I will love you forever and ever._


	2. Update

**A/N**

**Based on the response I got from the community (yes you guys :D) I will be making an extended version! When I'm done, I will delete this and then re-post the extended version :) Let me know what you think! Have a good one guys :D**

**Also on a side note, if you have any ideas or opinions about the story PM me and let me know! I will always take what you (the community) have to say into account! Other than that, thanks for the support!**


End file.
